1. Technical Field
Present invention embodiments relate to management of data, and more specifically, to identifying and displaying relevant data from a plurality of worksheets.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Worksheets in a spreadsheet window may be presented in a list (e.g., tabs) along the bottom of the spreadsheet window. To identify data of interest, a user may manually scroll through the list.
Worksheets may be shown or hidden within a spreadsheet. Additionally, spreadsheet constructs known as “pivot tables”, may use conditions based on specific columns in the rows of data being managed to extract data from tables, group the results, and apply mathematical functions to the resulting rows.